The present invention relates to a rotor bearing assembly for a wind power engine comprising a rotor assembly and at least one pair of contra-rotating rotors on a multiaxially movable bearing body which includes a positioning device and is mounted on at least one stationary support device, the rotor assembly being arranged at one side of a horizontal pivot axis to face the wind.
Various types of rotor bearing assemblies for wind power engines are known. These are provided with contra-rotating rotors for compensating for the rotor twist and are rotatably mounted on a bearing body.
DE-PS 2 506 160, for instance, discloses a wind power station which is provided with a pair of rotors of opposite twist and whose rotor assembly is rotatable within the bearing body about a rotation axis of the rotors, but is pivotable into the wind together with the bearing body about a horizontal axis extending substantially at right angles relative to the rotation axis of the rotors for adjusting the rotor assembly. Moreover, the rotor assembly is pivotably supported about a vertical axis on the support structure of the wind power station for wind orientation purposes. On account of the size of such rotors, the wind force-dependent stresses (dynamic pressure) which act via the rotor assembly on the bearing and supporting structures thereof, as well as an optimum inclination of the rotor assembly relative to I e wind for achieving a high efficiency of the system, present a main problem in the constructional design of such wind power stations and their command during operation To avoid very high stresses, DE-PS 2 506 160 suggests that 1) the rotor assembly should be given a further degree of freedom which permits a precision movement of the rotor assembly, whereby the rotor positioning is facilitated by exploiting precision forces and that 2) the stresses on the bearing and supporting structure for the active members of the wind power engine should be reduced This, however, leads to a relatively complicated construction of the bearing which, in addition, is not suited for rotor assemblies that are rotatably supported at the bearing body side facing the wind to project therefrom at one side.
As for wind power engines having a rotor assembly which is supported on high support masts via a bearing body which, in turn, is pivotable about a horizontal axis and rotatable about a vertical axis, the flexural stresses on the vertical support mast, as well as the bearing stresses in the area of the bearing body, are considerable in response to the dynamic pressure of the wind. This problem becomes even more acute when the rotor blades of the rotor assembly which are arranged in pairs in contra-rotating fashion are not arranged coaxially, but next to each other with the axes in parallel, or when they are arranged in a twin-type assembly with four rotor blades at one side on the bearing body.